


You Can't Have Roses Without Thorns

by CapNstuff



Series: You Can't Have Roses Without Thorns [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: Colossus makes you go to a superhero support group. You hate the idea of being in the same room as those lameos until a certain someone shows up late to the meeting.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: You Can't Have Roses Without Thorns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732969
Kudos: 51





	1. Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final chapt has smut!!

“Y/N, I think it would be good for you.” Colossus’ thick accent rings through your ears as you groan in annoyance. Today, on a luscious fun-filled, emptied planned Friday, he wanted you to go to a support group for superheroes because he thought you “needed the help.” and well, he was most likely correct. 

“Y/N-” He starts but you’ve already stopped listening. he was going into a heartfelt speech about superhero things and how much you mean to him and blah blah blah. It was the same one every time, his metal body shone against the light protruding out the window. 

Normally, he would stop and expect you to respond but this time he just kept talking. “Look, you’ve been acting depressed lately, I’m guessing it’s because you have an immortal life, and I just think that you should talk to others who understand you better.” You sighed flopping onto the couch, arms facing up. He looked at you to keep talking but you interrupted him. “Alright, alright. I’ll go. So annoying.” 

Colossus shoots a bright smile at you as you give him an eye roll. “You’re an asshole.” You muttered under your breath. “Yeah, yeah. You know you love me, Y/N.” You scoff but none the less smile a little. Now, don’t get yourself wrong. You love Colossus, he’s your best friend, your family but sometimes he can be such a parent. “It starts at 7, don’t be late.”

\- - 

But of course, you were late. 10 minutes, actually. You liked to be fashionably late, making your grand entrance and in this case, the depressing entrance was your thing. You opened the doors, stuffed your hands in your jean jacket pockets, and sat down in one of the chairs. Looking around you saw a bunch of superheroes that ranged from avengers to neighborhood heroes. 

To your left was Luke Cage, next to him was Valkyrie, and next to her was Bruce Banner, and next to him was Wolverine, then again next to him was Captain America who seemed to be running the whole team, and next to him was some kid Patrick? Preston? Peter? Who knows. Then there was an empty seat next to the kid and you. You raised an eyebrow, wondering who was more fashionably late than you were. 

Once you sit down, Steve greets you and the others nod your way. You sigh, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. Steve talked, for the most part, occasionally another hero would jump in with a comment. 10 minutes had passed and you were already bored out of your mind. you thought it had been an hour already, you groaned looking at the time.

Steve interrupted his own self. “Look, Y/N, you clearly don’t want to be here. Honestly-” He was again interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Women with dark red hair, fierce eyes, and she had on a black suit. Looking at her face, she had some cuts and bruises, she clearly came back from a mission. You figured she was Black Widow. She was very attractive, and this very much caught your attention. 

Steve’s eyes widened, “Nat. Glad you could make it.” She sighed, taking the last seat which was next to yours. “Only doing this because you’re making me Rogers.” He scoffed and was about to argue until he realized where he was and went back to the professional Captain America. 

He continued to talk, and again only a few interjecting some of their own comments. The only two who hadn’t spoken yet were you and Natasha. Steve eyed you, wondering why you were even here if you’re going to be another silent Natasha. 

“So, Y/N. Would you like to talk about why you’re here?” You sighed, it was inevitable that he was going to ask you to speak. Why not get it over with, “Well, you know the usual. Had stage four cancer, tortured into superpowers, and now I’m immortal and you know, Cap, the impending doom of watching all of the people I care about slowly dying of age. So yes, Steve, I would love to continue to talk about the major negatives of being immortal.” 

You lightly smiled and tilted your head slightly to the side, dyed platinum blonde hair brushing against your cheeks. Natasha snorted at your passive-aggressive comment towards Steve. And if she was being honest with herself, she found you pretty attractive. 

“Okay, I get it. You don’t want to talk…yet.” Steve snickered to himself as you rolled your eyes. Natasha smirked but she continued to stay silent. Time went on, with the occasional comments from other heroes and the meeting finally ended. As you got up, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. 

You walked out into the lobby, converse periodically squeaking on the tiled floor, thinking about how Colossus would run this support group and you laughed to yourself at the superhero bullshit he would say––honestly not far off from goody goody Captain America. 

You hear the clicks of boots walk behind you, the sound getting closer each time. You watch as Natasha passes by you, she turns and her curled hair spins while it fans perfectly around her face. 

“See you next week, Y/N.” 

\- - 

You walked into the X-men mansion, tossing your keys onto the kitchen’s marble counter. Colossus rushed into the room asking you many questions about the support group, he was bombarding you with his Russian accent. 

“No, I didn’t like it. No, I didn’t really talk. No, the others don’t exactly get me like you thought I would.” Colossus lowered his head as every no came out of your mouth. He solemnly sighed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you-” You cut him off, facing his metaled body.

“But I didn’t… hate it so I’m going next week,” Colossus shouted with glee which made you frown. He continued to celebrate as you came as frustrated as an old man. “Don’t get cocky, Smirnoff.”


	2. Care For Some Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colossus makes you go to a superhero support group. You hate the idea of being in the same room as those lameos until a certain someone shows up late to the meeting.

t’s been a couple of weeks since you had started that woo hoo! I’m a superhero but I’m sad group. You had made a lot more friends and It surprised the fuck out of Colossus (he was totally jealous) but you were starting to be more social.

You had made friends with the ever-loving brooding—Wolverine, the cheeky—Valkyrie, and the kid who you still didn’t know what his powers were—Peter. You often had drinks with them afterward, and Peter had milk. 

But most importantly, the one person in the group that you wanted to know so badly than any other is Natasha Badass Romanoff. The best part? You have had at least four conversations with her. It wasn’t ideal, you had wanted a lot more than small talk by this point but you’d take it. 

Today wasn’t new, you sat in your usual seat 10 minutes late with Natasha not too far behind you. Steve went ahead and started the group session. A lot of time had passed but Nat (as you liked to call her—not to her face though) never seemed to show. This session, you had also not talked as much. Your mind had gone rambling on to itself on where she could be, you didn’t want to pry but you were pretty disappointed in not seeing the red locks.

Steve noticed you occasionally stealing glances at the seemingly shiny metal chair, he sighed to himself hoping Nat was just… an hour late. He saw the connection you wanted with her and he also saw how Nat was around you but he also knew that she was never one to open her feelings. He also knew that feeling too well. Maybe Steve would talk to her at the compound, encourage her to go on a date.

You stand, politely declining (not without a sassy comment) your friends when they asked if you wanted a drink. Due to the disappointing stinging in your chest, you decided that drinking probably only would make it worse. You started to walk out of the double doors of the old run-down building when an enticing splash of red caught your eye.

There she was leaning on the wall next to the ancient and very germy water fountain. Natasha Romanoff had been listening in but never seemed to get the courage to open the doors. She had experienced nightmares, the unmerciful memories flooding her sleeping mind.

If she was being completely honest with herself, one of the reasons she didn’t want to go in because she didn’t want you to see her as an absolute wreck. Sure, most of it was the fact that she just didn’t want to talk about it. she knew her mind wasn’t in the most splendid and enthralling state but there was a sliver—a teeny tiny part of her that knew she just didn’t want you to see her like this.

“Oh, hey Natasha.” You put your hands in your jacket pockets, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Her blue enraptured eyes locked with yours, one hand on her cheek and the other supporting her forearm. “Y/N.” She curses at herself over the excruciating silence that fell between you both. She caught a glance at your face and she felt a pang rupture in her stomach. You were chewing on your lip, looking at the floor, and shuffling your feet around. To say you were cute was an understatement. Natasha blushed at her thoughts but more importantly felt bad. Did you think she didn’t attend because of you?

“Hey” you looked up, your eyes frantically looking at hers. She absentmindedly beamed at you. “I was actually going to get coffee, would you care for some?” You nodded, a slight blush tinted onto your skin. This is the first time you were actually at a loss for words. Your mind racing a mile a second. Natasha smiled at you and gestured for you both to start walking.

\- - 

The walk there was succumbed to utter silence. You would both steal glances at each other, opening mouths to say something, but then, of course, immediately closing it. At the same time, you didn’t want to say anything. You didn’t need to, with her being Black Widow and you an immortal being, was there anything to REALLY talk about?

She turns to you with a small smile. “How about this place?” Your eyes light up which makes Natasha’s stomach do flip flops but she would never tell you that. “It’s perfect!” You blushed at your enthusiasm as her smile got brighter. It was a petite French Cafe, baby blue sprung beneath your eyes, and the french words danced along with your pupils. You both walk in, the cashier happily greets the two of you and you order a cappuccino while she orders just a shot of espresso. You sit down at a small table, in the style of French chairs while you wait. 

You try to make small talk but your mind goes into a different direction. For fuck’s sake, you’re immortal. She knows this too so why would she make this effort? You’ve heard of the black widow before: cold-hearted, heavily trained, isolated, and even more than you can list off. Apparent;y, you had a sullen look on your face because she tilted her head to the side. “Y/N, are you okay?” You nodded but you knew that she knew better. She’s a spy, she knew you weren’t. The cashier finally came around with the drinks. She gently took a small sip of her espresso, not wanting to finish the coffee too fast in order to spend more time with you. 

She sighed, put down the small cup, and straightened herself up to look at you. “Look, Y/N.” She paused, trying to find the right words. “I’m not good at confrontation but I really like you. I never wanted to go to Steve’s stupid makeshift AA meetings but I didn’t want to stop. Not because I needed it but because I wanted to see you. Everyday.” She was fiddling with her thumbs, she was nervous. She looked up at your for some kind of reaction, for her to keep going. Your eyes were wide but gave her every ounce of attention that you had in you. 

This gave her a sign to continue, “I have a pretty good grasp as to why you have that look on your face. I mean, you’re immortal but I’ve never felt this way with anyone before. Sure, I’ve had my fair share of men and women in my romantic life but this is… different. I know that I belong with you. And I just…” She pauses again and holds out her hand for you to hold it. You oblige and reach out, rubbing your thumb back and forth on her knuckles but you still had the sad look in your eyes. This all felt right. “I just want you to know that… If the time comes, I’m willing to be immoral with you. I want to belong to you, forever.” You immediately tensed up, your eyes as wide as they can be. You wanted to let go of her hand but she had a tight grip on it. “I’m sorry, what? No, Nat.” You stood up, dropping her hand. Tears sprung to your eyes as you left the cafe and Nat standing there alone. You had to think, to get away from her sparkling eyes, furious red hair, and body like a greek goddess. You shouldn’t be near her. 

Your depressed ass could never let her become immortal. Never, ever.


	3. Pinky Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo this got smut! and Fluff!

Since around a month ago, Colossus thought it was a good idea for you to move into the X-men mansion. 

You flopped yourself on Colossus’ bed. You were extremely bored. So, you started pestering him as he sat on a chair in the corner, reading. “Heyyyyy Colossus??” “What, Y/N?” “You wanna go drop piss balloons on people?” He turned to you with a bothered expression. “I have so many questions but no.” You whined, “But cmonnnnnn-” “Y/N. I am trying to read. It was so peaceful when you went to the support group. Go there.” You rolled your eyes and flipped him off as you walked out. 

You had stopped going to the support group after your outburst at the cafe. You couldn’t bear to see Nat after what happened. Honestly? You knew you overreacted. Yelling at Nat, in public, over something she can’t control was a low blow. However, you didn’t want to waste her time. You didn’t want her to be immortal with you. That idea fucking terrified you. You were worried that if she became immortal with you as she said, she would later despise you for it. Watching families and friends die-off from old age can be a shit show. It’s the absolute worst.

Your whole life (which is long considering you were born in 1895), you’ve never had anyone just give you their mortal life. Her just dropping it like that scared the living shit out of you. This type of life is not what it’s cracked up to be. And what if she didn’t want you when she became immortal?

You were making a perfect, indescribable, show-stopping, mouth-watering, glorious ham sandwiches when the doorbell rang. “Fuck! I mean, who the hell is at the door? I can’t make my precise loving sandwiches with constant interr-” Your whole body froze as you opened the door. Nat was standing there with a tear-stained face. Something that you thought you would never see. Your stomach dropped. 

Oh-no. She’s vulnerable. Oh-no. Your heart is beating a mile a minute. Your brain is betraying you, how can you think she looks beautiful? There’s some snot running down her nose, her eyes are bloodshot and puffy. Her cheeks are wet from tears and she should look ugly. When people cry, they should look gross and weird. But damn, does she look like the cutest, hottest person in the whole world right now. 

Since you were just staring at her with big ass doe eyes, she let herself in. Both of you stood in silence for a while. She had picked up a tissue and began wiping her nose and eyes. You continued to make your sandwiches as she watched you. That made you hella fucking nervous. Since you were now a fumbling mess, you accidentally dropped the mustard on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, handing it back to you. You squeaked out a thank you and returned back to your cooking.

Nat took the opportunity to talk from your disturbance of the silence. “You know, I don’t get you. I know we don’t really know each other but you act like you are the only one going through shit.” wait… what? She’s not concerned about her offer of mortal life? You turned to her with furrowed eyebrows while she continued. “I can’t sympathize with what you’ve been through and what it’s like to be immortal but don’t act like you’re the only one that has a hard time. I was trained to be a cold-blooded emotionless assassin.” You sighed as you flipped over Colossus’ sandwich on the stove. 

“That’s not why I left you there.” Her eyebrows furrowed with bewilderment. “It isn’t?” You shook your head, turning off the stove and putting Colossus’ sandwich on a plate. “I left because you can’t just throw away your mortality like that to me. It isn’t fair for you. As you said, you were trained to be a killer. Don’t you deserve a break?” She shook her head. 

“But I’m not scared of it as long as I have you! Making that decision is right for me. You can’t just decide that it isn’t. I have that right.”

“But, Nat! I can’t have you to change for me. You’re going to realize that I’m not a good person and find someone else to love. You’re going to regret it! And I can’t-” She completely and utterly shut you up by putting her sweet red lips onto yours. Your lips molded together as she steered you towards the fridge. Your tongues interlocked as your back hit against the fridge. You whimpered when she broke apart your kiss. “You think I’m going to regret being with you? Or find someone else?” 

You nodded, smelling her sweet minty breath as it fanned onto your face. “I’m going to show you exactly who you belong to. Why would I be with someone else when I have a perfect pet right here in front of me?” She started to kiss you again. The electricity you were feeling from her touches felt hot and tingled against your skin. Her hands started to roam and ravish the feeling of you. When she reached your ass, she squeezed. You squealed at the sensation. 

She smirked and started to work her way down, nibbling at your skin in the crook of your neck. She growled, “You’re mine. Only. Mine.” You moaned as she licked up and down your neck. Her hands made their way up to your breasts. She started to massage them as she continued her attack on your neck. You stopped her to slide off your shirt and unclasp your bra. She then dipped her head and started to suck on your nipple, twirling her tongue around the sensitive bud. You moaned at the sensation. She then took her other hand and started to twirl your erect nub in between her fingers. “You’re such a good girl for me, Y/N, you know that? I’m just simply playing with your breasts and look at how hot and bothered you look.” 

Your jaw hit the floor as her hand went to cup your heat. “I bet you’re just as wet as ever down there, huh?” Her actions had left you into a whimpering, groaning mess. Her hands just felt so good. As one hand kept messaging your breast, the other started to take down your shorts, only leaving you in your panties. You cried as she stopped massaging, a pout distinguished on your face. “Oh, baby girl, don’t you worry. I’m gonna take care of you.” She stared you down, her eyes dilated with lust. 

She took both of her hands and curled them around your underwear to yank them down slowly. It felt like she took a whole month to finally pull all the way down. You whined as wetness pooled down your legs. “Oh, baby, look at you.” She growled as she swung one of your legs on top of yours to hold you steady. “Your pussy is fucking dripping and it’s all for me.” She slid her fingers down your slit. You moaned, “How can I look at anyone else when your pussy is right here for me?” Her finger lightly rubbed against your clit, leaving you to cry out and whimper. She smirked and lowered her hand, entering you. You gasped and your hand gripped her shoulder. She slowly started to pump her fingers in and out of you. 

Your moans started to get louder and louder, she couldn’t help but moan with you. “Fuck, Y/N, you are ravishing.” Her fingers start getting faster and faster, curling at just the right spot to make you closer to orgasm. She entered a third finger, still increasing her speed. You whimpered when she took her other hand and started This was all getting too much. She could tell you were holding on as long as you could. Her smirk was enchanting.

“Cum. Now.” Oh and you did, hard. Your mouth hung open, eyes squeezed shut, and your body was twitching at the pleasures you felt. You started to scream her name. “Yes, baby, yell my name.” Her fingers rode you out as all you could say over and over again was ‘Nat.’ She purred in your ear at how good you were for her and how your juices looked so pretty on her fingers. The only thing that consumed your mind was her as your high came down. 

You both stood there, the area around you filled with the sound of you both panting. Her eyes danced around yours, trying to figure out what you were thinking. You opened your mouth to speak but she beat you to it. “How about this, we start to date now-” You opened your mouth again but she put her finger onto your mouth. “Let me finish, baby. We date now and in a few years, if we’re ready to take our relationship to the next level we decide what we want to do. Whether that’s get married first or go straight to being immortal. 

You contemplated for a minute, you were still convinced that she shouldn’t go with this if it means she’ll be immortal, however, it’s her choice and it’s all in the future. You gripped your pinky finger with hers. “Pinky promise?” She giggled at your gesture but nonetheless agreed. She leaned closer to your face and grinned. “Pinky promise.”

You both froze as you heard big metal footsteps. “Uh Colossus-” “Hey, guys I heard some screaming-” You all three screamed at each other and you did your best to cover you and Nat up. Colossus closed his eyes and whined in agony, “All I wanted was my ham sandwich!”


End file.
